My Heart's Tragedy
by TaintedMircale
Summary: Getting edited to republish on here
1. Chapter 1

under editing and will be republished


	2. Hiking Trip

Charlotte blinks while straightening her neck. unbearable heat brings Gwen's attention to her pant pocket. Wincing at the uncomfortable heat Gwen grabs her cell phone . Finding a black screen with word flashing across it. Destroy it, before fate catches you.

Unsettled Gwen licks her lips, attention returning to Charlotte, "How? Tell me How…."

Slowly Charlotte lifts up her left hand . towards Gwen. A silent offer for Gwen to plunge into Charlotte's past. With just one touch Gwen could witness a part of history forgotten. Her eyes stay glued on Charlotte's outstretched hand. Torn between wanting to take it and run far away. Somewhere she can't be found by ghost and family secrets. A offer forced upon her before by the other ghost. Erupting in flashes of blood pouring out of chest. Piercing screams filling her ears even in dreams.

 _Will Charlotte's be clear like Sam's, or just like the others? Does she have more than her own death to show? I have to dive to find out._

Before she can commit her necklace is forced back into her hand. Charlotte disappears as her eyes fall on Damon. Worry written all over his face. Pointing to her necklace Damon asks, "Are you going to tell me why you took that off?"

"I'm okay," Gwen reassures him, "Promise….just was using my power in hopes getting some answers."

Damon nods his head returning to a more relaxed mood, "Right while next time how about you let me know first. It's a little unsettling finding you with your eyes so glazed over, out of focus."

"will do."

"Alaric called," Damon informs her switching topics, "Apparently Elena convinced him to go help her search for Stefan in the smoky mountains."

"Road trip?"

"Yup," Damon answers, "Someone's got to keep Elena from getting herself and Alaric killed."

Nodding in agreement Gwen follows him to his car. While clasping her necklace around her neck. She drifts off to sleep while Damon drives. Charlotte's warning now gone from her phone, haunting her mind. Rotten hands grab at her face and limbs digging into her skin. Forcing her down into the giant black hole. Ignoring her screams and useless struggles of protest. Gwen jolts awake as Damon parks his car. Hand in hand silently they walk through the smoky mountains. Passing trees and rough ground and a small river . Quickly finding their intended targets back towards them.

"Alright field trip is over," Damon announces hand sloping out of Gsebs as he vamp speeds to a shocked Elena, "We are leaving."

"How did you two fund us?" Elena asks, her eyes going to Gwen, Who points at Alaric, " You ratted me out."

Alaric sitting on a tree stump a black backpack by his feet nods, "Did you really think I take you out during a full moon to a mountain range full of werewolves without back up," he states.

"Which us why we are all leaving instead of being suicidal," Damon reiterates.

Elena frowns, "This is the closest we have been sense Stefan left….I'm not leaving."

Damon releases a growl of frustration, "Do you even have a plan in that thick head of yours?" He doesn't give her a chance to answer, "oh I know how bout we just walk through the campsite full of werewolves, roast marshmallows, sing some camp songs while waiting for Stefan to stop by….great plan right."

"I want to help him."

"Did you forget Klau believes you and Gwen are dead. When he finds out that is not true. He will want to fix that," Damon glares down at her, "By first ripping out Gwen's heart."

Tired of their bickering Gwen force's herself between them, "How about a compromise? We stay, but leave before the full moon is out."

After thinking it over both Elena and Damon releases a fine. Alaric hands Elena a grenade full of wolfsbane. In return Elena hands him John Gilbert's magical ring insisting he takes it. Alaric slips it on one of his fingers. No one speaks as they hike up the mountain. Eyes darting around for any signs of Stefan or werewolves. Winking Damon offers Gwen to vamp speed her up the mountain. Where they can wait for Elena and Alaric together. She refuses his offer thinking, _better to stay together as a group_. The sun was setting as Alaric inform them of having a left to hike. A snapping branch halts their movements. All eyes falling in a tall man with shaggy dirty blonde hair. Extending to his jawline and around his mouth. Most troubling blood oozing out of his dark wild eyes.

Eyes focused on Damon as he whispers, "Vampire."

Growling the man charges at Damon before anyone else can speak. Limbs assaulting Damon, teeth trying to sink into his skin. Quickly Gwen races to them eyes watching for a opening. Spotting one as Damon fights back. She latches onto the man's wrist with no hesitation. Taking away the man's vision and cursing his bones to be brittle. He screams as Damon's foot slams in to his knee with a loud crack. Slamming his fist into the man's face Damon knocks him unconscious.

Picking him up Damon slams the man against a tree. Alaric getting ropes out of his backpack ties them around tight. While Elena sprays the ropes with certain Damon and Alaric debate what to do. Until agreeing with Gwen on trying to get information out of him.

They surround him Damon and Gwen at his sides. Damon starts slapping the man, "Come on wakey wakey sunshine."

The man eyes snap open a scream if pain escaping his lips . Gwen lifts her hand inches from his cheek. Pausing as sounds of cracking bones fill her ears. Followed by more screams tearing out of the man's throat.

"Is he shifting?" Gwen asks in disbelief.

Alaric shakes head, "Impossible."

"It is still daylight," Elena agrees.

Stepping closer she watches him squeeze his eyes shut in pain. Followed by more screams and cracking bones. Voice full of certaining she replies, "But he is."

The man jerks and snarls causing Gwen to jump. Damon quickly pulls her towards him backing them up. Snarling and growling the man jerks his body. Pulling against his bonds with inhuman strength. Her eyes soon in in the tearing rope.

"Run," Gwen demands turning on her heels.

No one agrurges as they turn and run. Hearts beating wildly they stay close together. Damon's hand holding Gwen's. Her heart drops as they all freeze eyes locked on one thing. A large brown wolf it's fangs bared. Panting and growling as it stares at them with yellow eyes.

Releasing her Hand Damon whistles, calling to the wolf, "Here boy."

"Are you crazy!"Gwen whispers harshly

"Don't worry about me just get out of here with Alaric and Elena."

"You could get bitten!!! There is no magical blood around to heal you this time," Gwen argues planting her feet, keeping her body stiff against Damon's gentle push, "I'm not leaving you alone."

"Alaric make sure she leaves," he demands.

Before Gwen can tell him no Damon shoves her. His inhuman strength sending her flying away. As she craves to the ground. He vamp speeds off the werewolf chasing after him. Damn him and his stubbornness, Gwen groans a scowl making its way on her face.

Helping her up Elena questions her, Are you okay?"

Gwen nods while letting Elena help her up. Alaric steps closer his eyes scanning all around them, "We need to get out of here now," he tells them.

She steps away from them, "You two go."

Ignoring the calls of her name she takes off. Rushing past trees and wildlife jumping over roots. Forced to stop when her side cramp breathing heavily. Gwen steady's her breath leaning on a tree guard up. _I should have asked Elena for that grenade_. her thoughts are interrupted by Damon pushing behind him. The werewolf now in human form charges at them.

Damon meeting him head on, "I told you to get out of here!" He shouts at Gwen while dodging a fist to his face.

"Oh I'm sorry... forgot to sit on the sidelines while you dance with death," Gwen fires back.

She moves closer to help when a hand rips through the man's chest. Holding his bloody heart quickly tossing it aside. Their hand retreating as Damon steps back and the man falls. Revealing Stefan his face guarded.

"Fancy meeting you here," Damon attempts to joke while keeping his body between Gwen and Stefan.

"What part of don't follow me anymore got lost in translation?" Stefan asks.

Poking her head out Gwen response first, "Umm just some advice, might want to not exchange some late night phone called with your determined girlfriend."

"I didn't call her," Stefan responses as she steps out from behind Damon.

" Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you," Damon states.

Scowling Stefan grabs his brother pushing him against a tree, "She has to. Because I'm never coming back!"

"Hey!" Gwen shouts going swords them, "okay Stefan we won't follow anymore."

Stefan releases staying forcefully, "Leave."

Without another word Stefan leaves. Gwen exchanges a worried glance with Damon _, That went great._


	3. Lockwood Mansion

under editing and will be republished


	4. Back to cause havoc

under editing and will be republished


	5. The bonfire

under editing and will be republished


	6. Ghost World part 1

under editing and will be republished


	7. Ghost world part 2

under editing and will be republished


	8. Bonding Time

under editing and will be republished


	9. Homecoming

under editing and will be republished


End file.
